Hano
A green trenchcoat toting madman, Hano grew obsessive in his lust for power in order to defeat EHG, a powerful demonz-possessed fighter, which ultimately led to his downfall. Hano betrayed friends and foes alike to grab for more power, earning him the ire of much of Drawchan. Today, Hano's whereabouts are unknown Personality Power-hungry and obsessed with defeating EHG, this had led him to make some short-sighted decisions. He is driven to getting stronger, and he is not afraid to eliminate anyone who gets in his way. Powers and Abilities Former Powerz Air Manipulation - The ability to use the wind and air to bend to one's will; capable of slicing, pushing, and pulling. Earth Manipulation - The ability to use the ground and soil to bend to one's will; capable of crushing, smashing, and protecting. Fire Manipulation - The ability to use flames and heat to bend to one's will; capable of burning, disintegrating, and destroying. Water Manipulation - The ability to use water and liquid to bend to one's will; capable of slicing, suffocating, and flooding. Consciousness Manipulation - The ability to use the conscious mind to bend to one's will; capable of psychological damage, hypnosis, and manipulation. Dream State Manipulation - The ability to use dreams and nightmares to bend to one's will; capable of psychological damage, inception. and powerful suggestion. Green Energy - The manifestation of green energy that allows the user to call upon the former six powers, t has been refined to call upon the manifestation of other powers, and can be considered a form of "power mimicry". Power-Stealing - A refined form of Green Energy, perfected by the demon Avarice . It allows the user to use the powers and abilities of their opponent. History Arrival on Drawchan Hano arrived on Drawchan from the deep infested bowels of 4chan, attracted by the fight threads on /b/. Upon his arrival, he joined many fights in the /arena/ until he finally came upon EHG and fought him, revealing his power to manipulate wind, fire, water, and fire. Hano came close to defeating him, but the demonz fighter escaped at the last moment. Impressed by the demonz fighting skill, Hano became determined to surpass him, and he began to train rigorously and fell many fighters, refusing to lose. The Appearance of Hano's Powers As a result of intense training, Hano developed a higher level of elemental powers, extending the scope of these powers into the realms of consciousness and dream states. By this time, it had been determined that Hano was beginning to become too overpowered, having a total of six powers: Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Consciousness, and Dream State. Hano's powers were concentrated into a series of potions to be marketed by a tandem merchant whose entire stock had been purchased by unavailable, who then used the potions to help strengthen an ailing Spensy who fully embraced the scope and abilities of the powers. Hano's powers began to concentrate into a singular power, Green Energy, which could be used to manifest any of the six given powers at will. However, this singularity of power was still not enough to defeat EHG, and Hano began to become obsessed with gathering more power, much to the dismay of fellow drawfags. Finally fed up with his antics, Hano was stripped of his six powers and cast into Hell. Hano's blood was used to bring about the homunculi children created by Desrook. Incarceration in Hell Hano turmoiled in Hell under its black suns for what felt like an eternity. With his powers unavailable to him, Hano sought the Black Tower, the edifice in the center of Hell that led to the surface of Drawchan. At the brink of death from exhaustion, Hano was approached by an entity that claimed to be a demon who offered to help Hano find the way out of Hell in exchange for setting him free from his plane of existence. (It is believed that demonz alone cannot leave Hell without certain circumstances. However, there have been exceptions.) Having been led out of Hell by the disembodied demon, Hano returned to his plans to defeat EHG. The Council and Aegis Upon his return to Drawchan, Hano quickly learned about the surfacing of a mysterious organization known as "The Council", and suspected that EHG was involved in its leadership. Upon further investigation, Hano began to realize that he would not be able to learn anything without infiltrating the group itself. Along with Desrook, Goatee Joe, The Guy, and a number of other drawfags, Hano founded the group "Aegis" whose goal was to discover what intentions The Council had for Drawchan and to amass the forces necessary to stop them if need be. Unfortunately, Hano had ulterior motives in the creation of the group, whose intention was to use it to lure EHG out from hiding and force a new fight. Spotting Hano's intentions, he was approached by a representative of The Council and offered a deal to sell out the group in exchange for more power. Without even thinking, Hano accepted the terms and entered into a binding contract with The Council, betraying the very group he had formed. However, Hano was tricked and his powers once more obliterated from him. Now a traitor to Aegis and a target of The Council, Hano fled, leaving the two groups to their own devices. Hano's Invasion Making good on his promise to the demon Avarice , who had helped Hano escape Hell, Hano began to amass the powers and abilities of other drawfags. He did this by incorporating their powers and manifesting them through the power of Green Energy stored in massive containers in a tower constructed far from Drawchan civilization. On top of this, Hano used The Guy's toxic waste power combining it with Green Energy to create bio-lifeforms, known as Changelings, and equipped them with the powers of other drawfags to amass a large army. A part of the power collected went to the Changeling army while the rest went to Avarice , who was stored in Hano's Tower , awaiting the moment he would be freed. On the day of the invasion, Hano absorbed Avarice , allowing the demon to possess Hano's body and share their massive power together. The drawfags of Drawchan fought the incoming army of clone's of themselves while Hano sought out EHG. Hano was approached by Desrook's homonculi, who swore to carry out their destiny to destroy him. In the midst of the battle, Red Stripes transformed the /arena/ into a giant mecha robot (which was freaking awesome) and took part in the fight. Weakened by a giant ion burst ray from the /arena/, Hano fled the fight to pursue EHG. Hano was finally stopped by Spensy, who also began showing signs of the obsession Hano suffered from; a result of the powers he once possessed. Spensy used Hano's own power against him and absorbed his powers, leaving him and the demon Avarice in an ordinary, powerless body. Thus, ending the invasion. Hano's Downfall Having lost the invasion and with no opportunity to battle EHG, Hano retreated once again, this time stuck with the angry demon Avarice. Avarice was frustrated at Hano's failure and now stuck in his powerless body. Hano began to go mad and sought out the advice of the goat, Bamo. Speaking with Bamo, Hano realized that without his drive to pursue and gain power, Hano was a husk of a person with no character whatsoever. This inspired Hano to pursue other objectives and leave his obsession of EHG behind. Hano left Drawchan to pursue inner peace and explore the realms of his own mind. He left Drawchan for a far off Buddhist temple to temper his personality and to find himself. Over time, Hano purged the demon Avarice from his mind, freeing him to pursue Nirvana. Relationships Ongoing feud with EHG, potentially resolved now. Once host to the demon Avarice. Once-betrayer of Desrook and the Aegis, as well as 'Father' in a round-about way to the homunculus children created by him. Trivia *Hano's name, whenever typed in on Drawchan.net, translates to "Hank." References Category:General Category:Characters